disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts IV
Kingdom Hearts IV is an upcoming action role-playing video game developed and will be published by Square Enix for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It is the final installment in the Kingdom Hearts'' series', sequel to Kingdom Hearts III. Set after the events of '''Kingdom Hearts III, returning protagonist Sora is in Yozora as he travels new worlds to find Kairi and Stop Xigbar, It will be Release in June 12, 2022 Artworks 'Kingdom Hearts: Renders 3D' Sora_KHIII.png|Sora Riku_KHIII.png|Riku Kairi_KHIII.png|Kairi 'Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Renders 3D' Ventus_KHIII.png|Ventus Terra_KHIII.png|Terra Aqua_KHIII.png|Aqua 'Mickey Mouse and Friends: Renders 3D' Mickey Mouse KHIII.png|King Mickey Mouse Minnie_Mouse_KHIII.png|Queen Minnie Mouse Donald Duck KHIII.png|Donald Duck Goofy KHIII.png|Goofy Chip_and_Dale_KHIII.png|Chip and Dale Scrooge_McDuck_KHIII.png|Scrooge McDuck 'Pinocchio: Renders 3D' Jiminy_Cricket_KHIII.png|Jiminy Cricket 'Fantasia: Renders 3D' Yen_Sid_KHIII.png|Master Yen Sid 'Star Wars Episodes IV-IX: Renders 3D' Luke Skywalker.jpeg|Luke Skywalker Leia Organa.jpg|Leia Organa Han Solo.jpg|Han Solo Chewbecca.jpeg|Chewbacca Lando.jpg|Lando Calrissian C-3PO droid.png|C-3PO R2-d2.jpg|R2-D2 Darthvader.jpg|Darth Vader Finn.png|Finn Rey.jpg|Rey Poe Dameron.jpeg|Poe Dameron BB-8.jpg|BB-8 'Meet the Robinsons: Renders 3D' Lewis Robinson.jpg|Lewis Robinson Wilbur Robinson.png|Wilbur Robinson Carl-the-robot.jpg|Carl the Robot Tiny the T-Rex.jpeg|Tiny the T-Rex 'Bolt: Renders 3D' Bolt the Dog.jpeg|Bolt Rhino.png|Rhino Mittens disney bolt.png|Mittens Penny-(Bolt).jpg|Penny Forrester 'Coco: Renders 3D' Miguel.png|Miguel Dante.jpg|Dante Imelda.jpg|Imelda Hector.png|Hector 'Zootopia: Renders 3D' Nick-Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde Judy Hopps pose render.png|Judy Hopps 'The Jungle Book: Renders 3D' Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli Baloo.jpg|Baloo Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera 'The Princess and the Frog: Renders 3D' Tiana.jpg|Tiana Prince-naveen.jpg|Naveen Louis the Alligator.jpg|Louis 'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides & Dead Men Tell No Tales: Renders 3D' Jack Sparrow KHIII.png|Captain Jack Sparrow Will_Turner_KHIII.png|Will Turner Elizabeth_Swann_KHIII.png|Elizabeth Swann Captain Barbossa KHIII.png|Captain Barbossa 'The Avengers: Renders 3D' Captain America.png|Captain America Iron-Man.jpg|Iron Man Thor-The-Avengers.jpeg|Thor 'Strange Magic: Renders 3D' Bog King.jpg|Bog King Marianne.jpg|Marianne Dawn.jpg|Dawn 'Final Fantasy' *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Roxas *Namine *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Axel *Xion *Ventus *Aqua *Terra 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck *Pete 'Disney Classic' *Jiminy Cricket *Master Yen Sid *Maleficent *Merlin 'Star Wars Episode IV-IX' *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Lando Callrissian *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Darth Vader *Rey *Finn *Poe Dameron *BB-8 'Meet the Robinsons' *Lewis Robinson *Wilbur Robinson *Carl *Tiny the Dinosaur 'Bolt' *Bolt *Penny *Mittens *Rhino 'Coco' *Miguel Rivera *Dante *Hector 'Zootopia' * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps 'The Jungle Book' *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera 'The Princess and the Frog' *Tiana *Naveen *Louis 'Pirates of the Caribbean: One Stranger Tides & Dead Man Tell No Tales' *Captain Jack Sparrow *Tia Dalma *Joshamee Gibbs *Captain Hector Barbossa 'The Avengers' *Iron Man *Thor *Captain America 'Strange Magic' *Marianne *Dawn *Bog King Worlds 'Final Fantasy World' *''Dive to the Heart'' *''Destiny Islands'' *''Twilight Town'' *''Mysterious Tower'' *''Radiant Garden'' *''Land of Departure'' *''Keyblade Graveyard'' 'Disney World' *''Disney Castle:'' Mickey Mouse and Friends World. *''Galaxy Far Far Away:'' Star Wars Episode IV-IX World. *''Marvel Universe:'' Marvel Avengers World. *''Todayland:'' Meet the Robinsons World. *''Hollywood California:'' Bolt World. *''Land of the Dead:'' Coco World. *''Zootopia:'' Zootopia World. *''The Caribbean:'' Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides & Dead Man Tell No Tales. *''New Orleans:'' The Princess and the Frog World. *''The Jungle:'' The Jungle Book World. *''The Fairy Kingdom:'' Strange Magic. Category:Upcoming Category:Video-games